A shower room generally comprises, for example, a shower booth, possibly encompassed by protective side walls, and a pipe, one of whose extremities is connected to a water inlet pipe, the other extremity being fitted with a shower rose, which enables water to be projected in the form of a multitude of pressurized fine sprays through the holes provided in said shower rose.
Despite the widespread usage of these shower rooms, the design of said rooms nevertheless presents a certain number of drawbacks.
In fact, although a search is currently under way to find means to embed the cocks of feed taps inside the walls for reasons of safety and aesthetics, the unit formed by the pipe and the shower rose is nearly always disposed in such a way that is projects with respect to the wall on which said unit is secured, this providing to be particularly unaesthetic and presenting a safety risk for the user.